


Preparing for battle

by kornevable



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: FE Compendium alphabet challenge: one character for each letter. / may contain spoilers.





	Preparing for battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I saw the alphabet challenge and thought, why not try with short drabbles?  
> This is mostly 6, 7, 13 and 14, since these are the games I actually finished and still remember haha.

**Azura (FE14)**

She might not be the strongest of warriors, and not the most diplomatic princess, but she tries to help people as best as she can, even if they've shown nothing more than disdain or indifference towards her. She might be telling lies, might be keeping secrets, might be keeping her distance, but it's all for what she can't say and wants to protect; to one day see her home again.

 

**Boey (FE15)**

Boey doesn't know if he'd have melted away after casting many unsuccessful spells if Mae wasn't by his side. He acknowledges that his confident front isn't the most reliable, but it empowers him and makes him believe he can accomplish what he set out in front of him. Mae has always been there to push him, and he will simply answer to her expectations.

 

**Chad (FE6)**

When Chad comes back in the orphanage with his pockets full of coins, he thinks that it's not a big deal. He's one of the oldest kids, and even if he cares a lot about his family, he prefers leaving the actual watching over others to Lugh and will focus on bringing home what they need; he's swift and nimble with his fingers, he's not going to let his brothers do the dirty work if he can avoid it.

 

**Dart (FE7)**

He owes a lot to his Captain Fargus, that's for sure—were it not for him he'd have died like an abandoned dog on the street. He doesn't even remember why he took to the seas, but it's probably in quest of fame or gold, like any average teenagers. When he looks at that girl with her bow and her little headband, though, something tugs at his mind and her words confuse him even more.

 

**Eliwood (FE7)**

Eliwood thinks about the happy times, when he was at the castle with his parents and spending time polishing his skills and his diplomacy. He thinks about telling silly things to her mother to make her smile, about becoming more adept at the sword to make his father proud, and his heart beats, louder and louder, when he realizes that it's useless to wish for what is no more.

 

**Forrest (FE14) + Feh (FEH)**

She's just so fluffy, Forrest thinks as he strokes Feh's feathers. The little owl is nothing like he's ever seen, and even if he's never been really great with animals, he likes the idea of having Feh at his side while he's sewing or studying new healing magic. She chirps, sometimes gives him an orb or two (that he has to give to Kiran), points at something on his patterns, and given how much time they spend time together, Forrest decides that sewing a hat for her is the least he can do.

 

**Gerome (FE13)**

Nobody expects him to express any kind of emotions, because he's the pessimistic moody wyvern rider that doesn't care about the others, so when he cuts down his first enemy, made of flesh and blood like his own, there is no witness to his open disgust. Only Minerva is here to support him, to comfort him, but he rationally knows he will get used to it, if he has to chase away every fool stepping into the Wyvern Valley.

 

**Hinata (FE14)**

He likes to think that at least, his honesty and brutal friendliness help him getting acquainted with every member of the army, even when they're from Nohr. He might have had some prejudice against them, but now that he knows not every Nohrian kills innocents in cold blood, it's easier to start a peaceful alliance and to spar with people whose styles challenge his.

 

**Inigo (FE13)**

His dance is different from his mother's, not as graceful or as enticing, but it's powerful. He doesn't let others see him practice, but deep down, even though it would take him years to say it out loud, he knows that his efforts are not in vain and that it will one day yield the results he expects. So he dances, for himself, waiting for the light to shine on him and guide his steps.

 

**Jaffar (FE7)**

He wonders, sometimes, if his life only began when he met Nino. Before, he could only kill, as a mindless puppet whose strings were too hard to break—rammed into his soul. Feeling sorrow, anger, fear, everything is all too new for him, but if that means she won't be sad anymore, then he will put up with it and learn how to be reborn.

 

**Kiragi (FE14)**

Hunting is almost second nature to him, now. At first it was by necessity, since the village he was raised in needed as many hands as possible, but then he found it fun to test his abilities. Running in the woods, tracking the animals, then bringing back game for everyone, it fills Kiragi with a sense of achievement. He's not sure if he will ever be worthy of wielding Fujin Yumi, but he sure will try.

 

**Leo (FE14)**

Clearly, the battlefield belongs to Xander; he charges in, eliminates every single enemy without as much getting a scratch on his armor, whereas Leo has to watch in the back, trapping his opponents with various spells that slowly kill them. He might devise plans and come up with strategies to increase the army's effectiveness, but at the end of the day, Leo is only the shadow of his brother's light.

 

**Matthew (FE7)**

Working for House Ostia is truly a whole new experience—both Lord Uther and Lord Hector are a handful, especially the Young Master, and sometimes Matthew wonders how he managed to stay sane all this time. Each mission has a high potential of killing him, but every time, he comes back in one piece, information pocketed, a praise at Lord Uther's lips, a smirk on the Young Master's face, and relief in Leila's eyes.

 

**Ninian (FE7)**

Some days, she is tempted to reveal everything, to rid herself of the guilt and burden that keep gnawing her, but then she thinks about Nils, thinks about what they've gone through for the past few years, and even though she knows Lord Eliwood isn't like the people she's met, she fears that others will reject them. She doesn't want to be alone anymore; if it means lying, then so be it.

 

**Olivia (FE13)**

Building a theater and bringing joy into everybody's life is her ultimate wish, but wartime doesn't allow such frivolities to become true. Without money or enough resources she can't dream of accomplishing anything grandiose like this one; but right now, she has a small audience, praising her work and assuring her that once peace comes, people will enjoy a beautiful performance.

 

**Pent (FE7)**

He is seen as an odd one, even unreliable, maybe, as far as the court is concerned, but he couldn't care less. Granted, it might not be the smartest decision to leave his position for as long as he does, but it is for the greater good—collecting books on rare knowledge will improve their understanding on magic, and prevent many wars, but first and foremost, he's very curious about learning them.

 

**Quan (FE4)**

Protecting his friends and family is his priority, no matter what. He won't let anyone touch Ethlyn, and if Sigurd or Eldigan are in trouble, he won't hesitate to come to their aid—he knows they would do the same for him. He believes in the strong bonds that unite all of them, and if he places his trust in someone, then that person won't fail him. That is why he is certain Finn will take care of his son.

 

**Roy (FE6)**

If he doesn't fight alongside his men, then he can't claim to be the general of the Alliance. People think him naive, too inexperienced to face the reality of war, and he knows it perfectly—that's why he needs to lead the soldiers with his sword instead of his words, to bring them a victory that is wholly earned thanks to their joint efforts. Many rely on him and believe in his abilities; he can't disappoint them.

 

**Severa (FE13)**

It's so irritating, when strangers and idiots come and spout nonsense about things they think they understand. She is nothing like her mother, and she won't be stupid enough to be blinded by that passion of hers. It's a war, fought in cold blood, where surviving is their only concern. They speak nonsense, they don't know anything about her, but if she silently cries at seeing a pegasus coming to her rescue, she won't let them the privilege of witnessing it.

 

**Tormod (FE10)**

Even though he's lived with many Laguz and they treated him like one of their own, Muarim is still his only family. They've seen the worst together, he put up with him since he was a child, and nothing can separate them. Perhaps it's childish, selfish, unreasonable, but to Tormod, leaving Micaiah's army is the best option for him, if it means that Muarim will never be subjected to such torture again.

 

**Uther (FE7)**

Being both marquess and a parental figure to a rambunctious little brother isn't easy. In retrospect, maybe he should have been more present for Hector, to give him advice and to show him that despite hardships, they can rely on each other. Hector is stubborn, and Uther knows it, but he also has a big heart, so he can't make him choose between his brother and his best friend—he will clean up as much mess as possible to let the succession be smooth.

 

**Veronica (FEH)**

At first she didn't think much of it; she recruited heroes to fight for her, to prevent Askr from advancing further, and each time they would set them free. One remained under her influence, though, and that proved useful to win other battles, as Prince Xander is one of the strongest warriors of the World of Conquest. However, she can't help but think that maybe she's going too far, and that he doesn't deserve to die without seeing his family again.

 

**Wolt (FE6)**

It's a shame that he usually realizes too late how much of an idiot he's been, because then he makes a fool of himself and upsets Lord Roy. He tries his best to become a powerful and capable retainer, practicing his archery and showing his support, but he also needs to learn how to read a situation; he still has to lot to improve on before taking over Marcus as Lord Roy's protector.

 

**Xander (FE14)**

As the eldest son of King Garon, he couldn't get too close to his siblings, for fear of getting killed or getting them killed. Camilla has always been there for him, as far back as he can remember; he wishes he was close to Leo and to Elise as well, especially since there is no succession war anymore, but now he can watch over them and remember what they like, so he can make them happy.

 

**Yarne (FE13)**

He's not very proud of being a coward, since it makes him freeze in a lot of situations, but at least it keeps him alive. His heritage is one only he can pass down to the next generation, and he'd be damned if he let the Taguel blood disappear. He doesn't remember much about what being a Taguel is supposed to be like, so he'll gladly spend time with his mother to build together a new definition of their lives.

 

**Zephiel (FE6-7)**

He tried, he really did. He tried to meet his mother's expectations, tried to show his father he was worthy of the throne, but in the end Murdock was right and King Desmond didn't want to understand him. It was wishful thinking right from the start; and because he refused to see the truth, the betrayal stung more than it should have, and hatred filled the empty space that once had been a heart ready to reach out.

 


End file.
